Some conventional drain tubes, such as Blake Drains, have a central lumen at a proximal end of the drain, i.e., the end nearest the user. The central lumen does not extend to the distal end of the drain. In addition, Blake Drains contain four channels for drainage of tissue and blood clots. With four channels, the cross-sectional dimension of each channel is of a small size that may inhibit drainage of tissue and blood clots.
Conventional drain tubes also lack other features that may be desirable in certain medical applications. For example, conventional drain tubes do not include mechanisms for monitoring morphological and/or physiological properties of tissue at a target site. Nor do they include a visualization mechanism for observing the target site during drainage. Conventional drains such as Blake Drains also lack a mechanism for removing plugs or debris, such as clots, that form in the drain channels.
The drains for use in medical applications and/or methods of draining a fluid from a body cavity of the present invention solve one or more of the problems set forth above.